Dixon Saga Arc 0,2: Behavior of Childhood
by The Good and The Bad X-Boy
Summary: Axel has been through enough before the apocalypse started. He have deal with somebodies to protect his family and his friends.


**This is a prequel of Dixon Saga.**

 **This is about Axel's childhood like how his life was before the outbreak and before the criminal path. It will show how he becomes friends with Chris Carver and Megan Keller. We will meet his whole family, especially his older brother, his second cousin and even his abusive grandfather.**

 **I don't own any of characters of Walking Dead Video Games; Telltale, Survival Instinct and Road of Survival. Like Will Dixon and his best friend, Buck is from Survival Instinct, Darren and Mac is from Road of Survival. (not that Mac who work with St Johns as Farmhand and not that other Mac that Chris Carver mentioned in two first chapter of "Good things can be Bad things later" but his father.) I will explain more later when they'll appear in this story.**

 **Axel Dixon and Davie Dixon (and their mother, Mrs Dixon) belongs to me.**

 **Dixon Saga Arc 0,2**

 **Behavior of Childhood**

 **OCs's Creators:**

 ** _The Good and The Bad X-Boy_**

 ** _Chris Rudy_**

 ** _Destiny Kid_**

 ** _DinoWriter23_**

 ** _I heart Lyoko_**

 ** _HiddenTruthandsLies2_**

 **and**

 ** _The Writer's Day_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : **Birth of Hunter**

 **12 July 1988**

 **Somewhere outside of Macon**

Daryl Dixon sitting in a military truck were heading to his home that he has never been in many months and he's holding flowers of Cherokee roses. He looks speechless about something, but other side he's happy. The driver's his older redneck brother, Merle Dixon. He can be more violent and sadism than his little brother which brothers would disagree about their each own actions. Even they've different personalities and actions, they still share their strong bonds each others and watching their backs in a fight.

The brothers Dixons were in some wars somewhere in Afghanistan along with their comrades like Rina Archer, Jonas Eagle, Zachary Griffith, General Jonathan Mettic, their army medic Ralph Correa, their rivalry partner Dwight and even their hostile rival, David Garcia too and Sergeant Abraham Ford.

While Merle's driving, he starring at his little brother who sitting on his seat and didn't say any word. Merle was kind of disappointment over his brother's break off the military.

"You're sure about this?" Merle asked and have an impatient stare as Daryl sighed annoying.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Like hundred times in these hours of this ride." Daryl retort.

"He, he, your ass might said yes, but yourself?" Merle scoffed.

Daryl shot a glare towards Merle. Then Daryl start thinking back in the war.

"Do you think General Mettic could be still alive out in Afghanistan?" Daryl asked as Merle chuckles little. "Oh please, darling. It's fucking pretty longshot to that luxury. That poor bastard's suffering probably if he's still alive." Merle scoffed. "Geez, hell I can remember how he always scowling at me and Sergeant Abraham Ford."

"Well, he sacrificed to save all of us, including you and Sergeant. At least you should be grateful." Daryl retort as Merle mumbled sarcastically.

Then Merle stopped the truck when a red car tapped right front of them. Then the driver open the window and send out hand. The driver give Merle and Daryl a finger.

"Hey! You almost driving over me, motherfucker!" The driver yelled as Merle send his finger back to that guy.

"SCREW YOU! This is my fucking little brother's second great day! Don't you ever fuck this day up, _mr yo_!" Merle shot back as Daryl rolled his eyes, but he's sent a smile to his brother for supporting him.

Then Merle continue to drive.

"Glad that you finally understand." Daryl said as Merle grunted little.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about." Merle lied while keep his eyes on the road.

* * *

 **A while ago.**

The truck stop and Daryl jump off from his seat.

"Meet the big ass-kicker and the new one too from me." Merle said as Daryl sent a glance and shrugged then.

Then the soldier walk to his house while his brother drive away.

Daryl approach the door while he's thinking about this day.

Before Dixon could open the door, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Dad!"

He turned around and saw his five-years-old son, Davie who made a run to him as the father bends down.

Davie jump to his father's arms and hug him as Daryl hug him back.

"I'm so really happy that you're back. I've missed you" Davie said with a tear from one of his eyes as Daryl clap on his son's head while holding him.

"I missed you too, boy." Daryl said as he placed his son back on the ground.

Then Daryl placed both of his hands on Davie's shoulders to comfort. "Hey, easy boy. Don't cry. I'll going to stay here for now."

By that statement, it made Davie smile and nodded. "Cool."

"So, how's with your grandfather?" Daryl asked as Davie's smile fell down and look away. Which Daryl release a frustration sigh out of his mouth. "Did he hit you again when uncles and others wasn't around with you but grandfather?"

Davie look at his father quickly as he raised his hands up.

"No, no, no, he hasn't done anything with me anymore. It seems like he has become nicer than before, but... I'm still little afraid of him when he get angry." Davie said as Daryl sighed little.

"Listen, Davie. When I was in your age, grandfather hit me more than what you did and worse like I have done nothing wrong with him or anything. Merle wasn't there for me much. But he was surprised that I was almost to die by him when I joined in the army. He said he was going to kill him, but I told him to do not because I have no fear of him anymore and got a feeling that he's going to change into a good guy." Daryl told little about his past to Davie as he looks little shock, but more curious.

"So, Davie. Don't be afraid of him even he's going to be a good person. Besides, remember what we family and even grandfather too always say;" Daryl said as Davie spook up. "We Dixons have no fear."

"Exactly, my son. Remember that." Daryl said as Davie nodded respectfully.

"Come, let's get in and see how's with your mother and our new member of this family." Daryl said as Davie nodded.

"Yeah." Davie nodded as Daryl opened the door and they get in the house.

* * *

 **In the house**

When father and son came into their house, Davie pull off his shoes quickly than his father could do than that fast. Truth is that Davie is more excited to see his newborn brother as their father feels the same. Then the young boy rush up to upstairs.

Daryl took off his jacket and then walk up to upstairs while holding Cherokees flowers.

He went to the third door in the hall at the upstairs.

Daryl opened the door and found his wife's lying on the bed. She looks exhausted and her skin was little pale, but she getting better than in yesterday. Davie standing at the other side of the bed and he starring at something or... someone behind of Mrs Dixon by Daryl's point of view hold.

Mrs Dixon turned her around to her husband and say with a tear, "Hey, my handsome dear. I'm so happy that you're back home."

"Sure I did, my beautiful." Daryl said and handed the flowers to his wife. "Here. These are your favorite flowers."

"Thank you, Dar." Mrs accepted the flowers.

Daryl smile at his wife as he's bends down to the bed's level and give a kiss on her forehead, and then her lips. They shares a passionate kiss as their son just starring at them with a disgusting look.

"Eww, cooties!" Davie shout out as his parents stop kissing and look at him. "Hey, Davie. Where did you learn about that?" Daryl asked as Davie look away from his parents.

"I don't wanna talk about that." Davie respond with an eager tone as Daryl shrugged and look at his wife. "By the way, are you okay after the yesterday?" Daryl asked with a bit worry look, but look more happy. "Wasn't little too early to left hospital?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about. Most of women leaving from hospital already after one day so long it wasn't their first time." Mrs Dixon said.

"How long did you stay in the hospital when I was new-born?" Davie asked curiously.

"Just five days, wasn't it, darling?" Mrs Dixon said, but can't remember how long did she stay in the hospital five years ago when Davie was born. "Six days actually. You were unconscious almost over two days. You scared me that I almost thought I'm going to lose you." Daryl correctly his wife's statement.

Mrs Dixon giggled little and looking on the right side of the bed, she carry her and Daryl's newborn and second son. The baby is just one day old and looks healthy. The baby just sleeping as normal what the other new born babies do. Baby are wrapped up in a white blanket and held in his mother's arm.

"Don't worry, Daryl. That was the past, I'm fine. As well our baby is." Mrs ensured Daryl while smiling softly at the baby.

"Wow, he's so little and have small hands." Davie spook up while looking at his little brother. Then Daryl take a look closer at his new-born baby and his lips formed into a proudly smile as he place his hand on the baby's cheek to rub gently.

"He's perfect. Just like Davie." Daryl said.

"He is. Aren't you, my little adorable boy?" Mrs Dixon said gently.

Suddenly, the baby start moving his small hands slowly around of his father's hand.

"So, what's his name gonna be?" Davie asked curiously.

But Mrs Dixon or Daryl didn't answer because they didn't chose which name of the baby will be.

Mrs Dixon sighed while Daryl looked little speechless for now.

"I... I don't know. What about you, Daryl?" Mrs Dixon asked to her husband who looks little confused that he never thought about name before.

"I don't know either, but how about we name him to Daryl? Daryl Dixon Jr. Until he has grown up, he will chose his own name then. What do you think?" Daryl suggested as Mrs Dixon and Davie was quiet for a moment until Mrs Dixon smile then.

"Junior. Sounds pretty cool, but I'm sure it will much cool when my little brother pick up the real name to himself!" Davie said with eager and happy tone in his tone.

Suddenly, the baby start crying which he's hungry as Mrs Dixon carry him up with both of her hands to one of her breasts to breastfeed the baby.

"Junior, huh? That's really nice. He looks like you two, my boys." Mrs Dixon smiles at Junior as Davie and Daryl just nodded.

Then Davie got a disgusted expression on his face by watching at the breastfeeding as Daryl noticed and start giggle little lowly.

"Hey, Davie. You wanna know something?" Daryl asked as Davie got attention by his father and looking at him. "You've sucked milk-breast when you were new-born."

Davie getting annoying angry and embarrassing by his father's statement.

"Oh, dad! Stop making fun of me!" Davie exclaimed with an eager tone in his voice.

Mrs Dixon sighed and spook up, "Stop teasing him, darling." Daryl stop chuckled and nodded. "And calm down, Davie. I know it might be embarrassing, but it's natural."

Davie getting calm down but still blushing.

After couple minutes later, Junior was done with breastfeed. Then Daryl start carry him up and holding him with both of his hands for the first time.

Daryl holding the baby and have him right front of his face.

"Welcome to the world, my son." Daryl said to his new born son.

 **To be** **continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was prologue of this story and Dixon Saga too.**

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Axel's real name is Daryl Dixon Jr and his birthday is on 11 July.**

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


End file.
